1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a generic and multi-role controller structure for data and communication exchanges.
More particularly, the invention relates to such controller structures for data and communication exchanges in the context of the interconnection of onboard equipment, for example on aircraft or in other places.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, other types of interconnections for other equipment may of course be considered, irrespective of whether they are onboard such aircraft.
In the state of the art, such structures include as many data and communication exchange controllers as there are needs for connections between data production/consumption units and external data communication buses present in that environment.